Unusual Orphans
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Optimus Prime thought he knew just about everything there was to know about the world he lived in. That was before the largest civil war in history broke out. And before He met Jazz and his siblings. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter I, Part I

Author's Note: Ok, so if this story sounds a little odd it's because it is. There's a prequel to this but it won't be posted until a certain point in this story because it would give away everything. Also this is humanized (don't ask why...that's just the way it came to me). Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia and Starfleet.

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter I, Part I_

"Nexia's gonna be okay, right?" Mirage asked worriedly, glancing at his older brother.

"Of course," Jazz said with a forced grin as they crouched in the shadows. "Nex's gonna be fine. Besides she wouldn't want us worrying about her right now." Mirage nodded and refocused on the figures in the street below them. His fingers wrapped around a rock as he surveyed the Prime and his entourage. "Don't throw it," Jazz warned, sensing his younger brother's thoughts.

"Please," Mirage pleaded but Jazz shook his head. Much as he wanted to give in and give the sheltered Prime a lesson he knew it was too dangerous. Jazz's existence in life was now dedicated to seeing Mirage (fifteen) and Nexia (thirteen) alive and healthy. It was quite a job for a seventeen year old but Jazz was determined to do his best at it. Besides that he loved his younger sister and brother and wouldn't see them hurt for anything.

"Let's go," Jazz said and led the way back to where they had come from. The streets of Kaon were dangerous but only if you didn't know where you were going. Jazz, Mirage, and even Nexia who had been sick often since they had come here knew their way around like the back of their hands. The two boys entered their temporary home and were greeted by a slim girl with white blonde hair. Her skin was very pale and slick with a sheen of sweat but she was at least alert.

"Any luck?" she asked without hope. Nexia was nothing if not realistic and the thirteen year old knew it was getting harder and harder for the boys to come up with the antibiotics.

"None," Jazz admitted sadly. It killed him inside to see Nexia like this but there was little he could do.

"That's fine," she said. I'm going back to work tomorrow regardless then." Nexia worked with an old herb woman named Starfleet. Jazz didn't bother arguing. They needed what money Nexia brought in and maybe then they could get the antibiotic for her. The three slipped into restless but equally dreamless sleep. None of them suspected that during this very night their lives were going to be changed radically.


	2. Chapter II, Part I

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ (they aren't on any side at the moment. Sorry for not being clear about that! Also I'm working on the next chapter of Fated and hope to have it up today) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter II, Part I_

Jazz was the first one to hear the voices outside. Nexia and Mirage jerked awake just moments after he did, looking around nervously. Jazz motioned for them to stay quiet and they obeyed without protest. The three of them had grown up in a dangerous world and they weren't about to fail now because of some stupid mistake. "Do you think we lost them?" a male's voice rumbled.

"Possibly," another said. "Smokescreen would you mind checking to see if we were followed?"

"On it," yet another voice, this one probably Smokescreen, replied.

There was an explosion and a fourth voice said, "Forget that. They're coming." The door swung open unexpectedly and Jazz scrambled back, careful to keep himself between his younger siblings and the newcomers as they pulled the door shut. The two parties started at each other for several long moments as the Decepticons raced by and everything fell silent again.

The man in the lead turned then and glanced quickly at someone behind him before turning to face the children. "I apologize for that," he said in a stiffly formal tone. "It seems that my brother dislikes my presence here and has decided to hunt me down. My designation is Optimus Prime."

Jazz glanced at Nexia and Mirage, both who shook their heads ever so slightly. They were getting the same impression. This man with his brown hair and red flecked blue eyes was not the leader of the Autobots. "No you're not," Jazz said. Then, taking a wild guess, he motioned at another man behind the one who claimed to be Prime. "He is."

The brown haired figure tensed slightly but the one behind him put a restraining hand on the fake Prime's arm. "It's fine 'Hide," he said. "And you are correct. I am Optimus Prime." Jazz realized with some shock that Optimus looked much like his cruel brother. The Prime had the same black hair but with a blue tinge to it and he was a little bit taller than the brown haired man but perhaps a bit shorter than Megatron. The main difference was that his eyes were blue and his gaze was kind. "Ironhide has been pretending to be me all day in an attempt to protect me. My companions seem to think I cannot protect myself." Jazz, Nexia, and Mirage exchanged wry looks at that. Megatron and Blackout had ended up in a similar argument not long after the war started. Soundwave had won somehow. That had been mildly entertaining.

Optimus himself was watching the younglings closely. The all three had white blonde hair and clear blue eyes that dragged you into their endless depths. The oldest was positioned in front of his younger siblings and but all three seemed edgy and worried. He had a feeling that if he or his companions made a wrong move all three would bolt. Smokescreen shifted his weight slightly which should have been fine had there not been a resounding bang outside just after he moved. Everyone instantly froze.

"There's someone outside here," Smokescreen said, lowering his voice so it was barely a whisper.

The oldest of the three turned to his younger siblings , hissing in a harsh whisper, "Get out, now."

"But Jazz," the other boy protested and the girl glared to him with a dark glint in her blue eyes. That was when there came a heavy thud at the door. Ironhide and Smokescreen instantly moved to brace but Optimus knew it wouldn't hold for long.

"Now," Jazz growled. Another bang came from the door and all three flinched.

"Come on 'Raj," the girl said, pulling the younger boy away.

"Go with 'em Prime," Ironhide said.

"I'm not abandoning you two," Optimus protested, tired of being treated like he was useless.

"And if they catch you all our work against them is useless," Smokescreen reasoned as the whole door shuddered.

"Next time I won't leave," Optimus said before turning to Jazz. "You'd best get out too before the Decepticons get here." There was a stubborn glint in Jazz's eyes and Optimus guessed the teen was about to refuse when his sister cut in.

"Please Jazz," she pleaded. "Just come."

"Fine," Jazz said suddenly and whirled on his heel to lead his siblings and Optimus away. The escape route turned out to be a blocked out window. They yanked the wood away only to be almost blasted by Decepticons. Jazz let out a yell and shoved his two younger siblings back from the window.

"That way's blocked," Optimus called to Smokescreen and Ironhide.

"Looks like you're going to have to fight anyway," Ironhide said with gallows humor. Smokescreen however focused on Jazz.

"Is there another way out?" he asked. The youngling looked over the man, taking in everything. Close cropped grey-brown hair could have showed the mark of age, stress, or just genetics. Dark blue eyes gave him the ridiculous urge to squirm uncomfortably even though he was seventeen and far beyond acting like an awkward child.

"Maybe," he said tentatively, glancing at Nexia and Mirage. If there was another way out those two would know about it.

"There is but it isn't safe," Nexia said after a moment of thought.

"Show me," the man ordered but Nexia looked for Jazz's nod before obliging. Moments later he was back. "It's the best option we have," he said. As a huge crack appeared on the door it became obvious that the rickety staircase Nexia led them too was the only option they had.


	3. Chapter III, Part I

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia and Starfleet

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter III, Part I_

Optimus Prime's hands gripped the railing of the moaning staircase as it shifted under his weight. Just ahead of him Ironhide breathed out a sigh of relief as he stepped onto the firmer surface of the attic above with Smokescreen and the girl. The last few steps were dizzying and everyone held their breath when several of the bolts came out, allowing part of the stairs to swing free. The younger boy followed the Autobot leader delicately and without comment. It was only when Jazz took his turn that things started to go wrong.

It really wasn't the teen's fault. The Decepticons broke through the door and came in shooting. One of them hit the wall that the already unstable staircase was clinging too and the bolts shattered. With a scream akin to a seriously wounded child the last supports holding the stairway up pulled free from the wall and the whole structure began its deadly descent to the ground below.

They expected Jazz to fall to his death. What happened was not that. Rather Jazz twisted and leapt free of the falling staircase to land on top of one of the soldiers who had helped ruin the delicate balance between stairs and wall. The pair crashed to the ground with a thud that brought Shockwave around the corner at a run.

The massive Decepticon was the same height as Optimus himself with red eyes that blazed with a unholy fire that seemed to come from the pit itself and black curls that weaved above his ears streaked with a red the color of fresh blood. His left eye had been damaged in an earlier fight and was covered with a blood streaked bandage that was incredibly white against his coal dark skin. The knife gripped tightly in his hand was as long as Ironhide's forearm and sharpened steel that gleamed with a cold, unfeeling light.

Jazz scrambled to his feet and backed away slowly, heading for the wall that had once held the staircase. Never taking his eyes off the vicious excuse for a living being before him, he reached behind a dusty old bookcase and released some kind of mechanism. As if shot foreword by a spring the bookcase flung itself open and Jazz dove into the darkness behind. It snapped shut just as the knife pounded into the front of it, splitting the wood.

"Come on," the girl said impatiently, heading away into the darkness of the attic. "We need to hurry." Ironhide, Smokescreen, and Optimus exchanged glances before following the pair. The attic twisted away to a set of iron stairs that led down the side of the wall. They were more stable than the ones that had collapsed and the two children were down in it a minute. Smokescreen followed them just as fearlessly but Optimus and Ironhide took their time and hoped the stone, softened by recent rain, would hold their weight. Luckily it did and they turned the corner just as Jazz slipped out of a grate near the drainage system.

"Tricky," Smokescreen admired and the boy grinned.

"Thanks," he said. "It's nasty down there though."

Before he could say anything else though his sister took one look at him and yelped, "You're bleeding." Sure enough the green-black color that energon changed when it was converted into their bloodstream was staining his right sleeve.

"I never would have noticed Nexia," Jazz said dryly and the girl sighed.

"Very funny Jazz," she snapped. "Come on." With that she turned on her heel and stalked off. Jazz turned to lok at the other boy who quickly shook his head.

"You're on your own Jazz," he said with a slim grin. "I'm not getting in on this."

"Thanks Mirage," Jazz drawled and then followed his sister. Smokescreen, Optimus, and Ironhide exchanged glances of their own before following the children. Starfleet wasn't exactly surprised to see any of them.

"Still here Optimus?" she asked mildly and the Autobot leader nodded. "And with these three," she added. Jazz had been fixed up easily enough and was now trying to settle some kind of argument between Mirage and Nexia.

"Whose are they?" Optimus asked, sitting down across from the silver haired femme.

"That's something I'll not tell you," she said. "Just know that they aren't planning on going back there any time soon. At least not willingly."

"They have no home then?" Optimus asked.

"What are you thinking exactly?" Ironhide asked warily. "Please tell me it isn't what I think you're considering."

"They do not," Starfleet replied coolly.

"Unfortunately I can't," Optimus said, looking at his friend. "I cannot read your mind."

"What are you thinking then?" Ironhide asked sharply.

"Taking them in," Optimus said calmly.

"And why exactly?" Ironhide growled.

"I'll leave you three to work this out," Starfleet said calmly and walked out of the room. The only one aware of the fact that three teens were watching Ironhide and Optimus was Smokescreen.

"Why?" Ironhide demanded. "I know they're children and Primus knows I feel sorry for them but we can't take care of them."

"I believe I know," Smokescreen interceded before the already verbal fight could escalate into something more serious.

"Then explain to me why," Ironhide growled.

"I think actually it'd be easier to just lead you to my point," Smokescreen said with a mild smile. Then he motioned to the listening teens. Both Optimus and Ironhide turned to stare at them. To their credic none of the three so much as blushed.

"Ahh," Ironhide said, for once at a loss for words.

"I think that settles it then if you three are agreeable to it," Optimus said with the hint of a smile.

"Give us a minute will ya?" Jazz drawled and then led his siblings out of the room without waiting for an answer. Ironhide and Smokescreen both laughed at the bemused look on Optimus' face.

"I'm beginning to like this idea more and more," Ironhide said and Optimus finally gave in and laughed as well.


	4. Chapter IV, Part I

Author's Note: Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia and Starfleet

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter IV, Part I_

"So what do ya think?" Jazz asked the instant they were out of hearing.

"I don't know," Mirage said reluctantly. "What if they find out about, well...you know?"

"I think we can keep that a secret," Nexia said calmly.

"I'm not sure Nex," Jazz said, siding with Mirage for once. "It's too dangerous."

"Jazz, Raj, listen to me," Nexia ordered. "Who's going to tell them the truth? Not any of us and not the ones we left. They've disowned us practically, Shockwave proved that, and you-know-who _let_ us go." Both boys considered their logic, turning it over in their minds. Mirage was the one who relented first.

"It makes sense to me," he said reluctantly and Jazz found himself forced to agree.

"Fine," Jazz said with a sigh. "We try it." Nexia grinned triumphantly and even Jazz had to smile at that. They ducked back into the room together and experienced the odd feeling of having all eyes on them. Nexia slipped her hand into Mirage's for comfort and both younger siblings stayed a little bit behind Jazz who had always been too headstrong to be self-conscious.

"Well?" Prime asked but there was no hint of impatience in his tone as there would have been in Megatron's.

"We've decided to _try_ it," Jazz said, putting extra stress on the word try. Nexia and Mirage both rolled their eyes about that. Jazz could be so melodramatic.

"Good," Starfleet said suddenly from the corner where she sat knitting. "You can all stop cluttering up my house then and leave." Any tension left drained out of the room and Nexia held in giggles. She slipped away from her siblings to kiss the old woman once on either smooth cheek.

"Stay well," the girl told her mentor who smiled.

"I will as much as my age and the circumstances allow," Starfleet replied. "Now shoo so I can sleep." Nexia did laugh then, a light musical laugh that ended with a cough. The days events had worn her down but she refused to allow her spirits to be dampened. They were finally getting out of this place.

Optimus said his good bye and left with Ironhide at his side. While Smokescreen hung back to speak to the children the Autobot leader turned to his weapon specialist and asked, "What do you think of them?"

"Stubborn," Ironhide said with a shrug. "And clever. I'm not sure what exactly you're looking for Prime."

"I just wondered..." Optimus sighed and took a moment to organize his thoughts before continuing. "I feel like they're hiding something."

"I thought maybe too," Ironhide said with a shrug. "You'd do best to ask Smokescreen though. It is his job to figure out things like this."

"True," Optimus admitted as they cautiously exited Kaon city limits. "I'll be glad when we get out of here."

"As will I," Ironhide rumbled. "You make my job difficult with things like this Prime."

"You don't have to protect me you know," Optimus pointed out mildly. "I am capable of defending myself." Ironhide just shook his head and began to scan the landscape.

"Where the frag are they?" he growled at last as Smokescreen and the others caught up. "They should be here by now."

"Not quite yet," Smokescreen pointed out reprovingly. "We have another few kliks before you should start worrying." That was when Ratchet came into the view from a few kliks away with Inferno flanking him. Though Ratchet was older Inferno was taller, having inherited his father's height. Ironhide and Chromia's oldest son had his mother's ice blue eyes and father's dark brown hair as well as some of his height. Ratchet on the other hand was five-eleven, the same height as Smokescreen, with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes that changed to black when he was angry. They were nearing black right now.

"What are you all doing dallying out here in the open?" he snapped. "Decepticons could be about at any time and spot you morons standing out here. You might as well put targets on your backs for them to shoot out." Inferno gave his father a helpless shrug as Optimus struggled not to laugh. The CMO obviously hadn't noticed Jazz and his siblings yet.

"You know that is a good idea," Optimus commented dryly. "How big of a target do you think it would have to be for one of them to hit it Smokescreen?"

"I don't know," the leader of Special Ops said with mock thoughtfulness as Ratchet sputtered with indignation. "I'd say from what we saw last night it'd have to be pretty big."

"You were shot at?" Ratchet asked, his eyes narrowing with fury. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I believe you didn't let any of us say anything," Optimus pointed out with a smile. "Besides no one was hit though I do believe there was one close miss." He looked at Jazz who shrugged, looking unfazed as his siblings held in laughter.

"If you call collapsing a set of stairs a close miss then sure," he drawled with a shrug. "I'd say it was a long shot in the dark." Ratchet glanced at the three teens and then at Optimus questioningly while Ironhide held in laughter at Jazz's casual comment.

"Meet the newest members of our group," Optimus said. "Jazz, Mirage, and Nexia." His eyes warned Ratchet not to say anything foolish and the medic nodded.

"I'll have to make sure their healthy," Ratchet said, making it plain to Optimus that this was _not_ a request.

"Of course," Optimus agreed quickly, knowing when it was time to stop tease his medic. "Why don't you three go with Ratchet now?"

Jazz opened his mouth to say something but Nexia's hand covering his mouth effectively stopped him. She nodded and the three followed the medic, Jazz rolling his eyes. As soon as they were out of hearing range Optimus turned to Smokescreen. "What do you think?" he asked and the leader of Spec. Ops knew exactly what his commander was asking.

"They're hiding something," he said. "But only time will tell what it is." They didn't know how right they were.


	5. Chapter V, Part I

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! To let you all know what's coming Jazz, Mirage, and Nexia's secret will be revealed in the next chapter so kudos to anyone who guesses it correctly before hand. There have been hints if you've noticed them and there's another couple in this chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but Starfleet and Nexia!

P.S. If anyone has any artistic ability and wants to draw any of this or anything from any of my other stories feel free too. Just send me a link if you post it somewhere. (I have very, very little artistic talent)

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter V, Part I_

Ratchet looked over the children in front of him carefully. It was obvious that they were siblings. All shared the same white blonde hair although the younger two had silver in their blue eyes while the eldest's eyes were pure blue. All three were in their teens and showed the marks of living on the streets but none of them were in too bad shape. That was when he noticed energon drying on the eldest's arm. "You're injured," he snapped. "Why didn't say anything?"

"It ain't that bad," the boy protested. "Honestly."

"Go get cleaned up and then come back so I can look at your arm," Ratchet ordered. "I'll be the judge of whether you're fine or not."

"Jeez," the boy sighed even as he stood and First Aid led him from the room. The blonde haired teen was grinned as he left and Ratchet turned to the other two.

"Which one are you?" Ratchet asked the other boy.

"Mirage," he replied. "Don't mind Jazz. He'd say he was fine even if there was a gaping hole in him somewhere." Nexia giggled next to him and nodded her head in agreement. Neither one seemed to injured but the girl seemed worn and pale.

"Have you been sick recently?" he asked her, waiting to hear his suspicions confirmed.

"Always," she said with a dry, depreciating smile. "I manage." Ratchet turned back to a cabinet and returned with two pills, dropping them into her hand. She looked over them for a moment and then swallowed them.

"Get some rest the next few days," he ordered and she nodded with a slim smile and no protest. That was when First Aid returned with a clean Jazz. After a quick inspection he was surprised to see the teen's arm was sewn up properly. "Who did this?" he asked, looking at the three.

"Starfleet," Nexia replied after a moment.

"Ah," Ratchet said, nodding. Starfleet had been well known as an accomplished medic before the start of the war where she had retreated to her small home in Kaon and barred the door to everyone seeking entry.

In the makeshift communication slash security office Optimus was informing Blaster of the new arrivals. Red Alert wouldn't find out about them until they arrived back at the _Ark_. The dark blonde haired communication officer looked up from the variety of screens set up around him to grin cheekily at the Prime. His sky blue eyes glittered with good humor as he took in his leader. "What's up boss?" he asked cheerfully. "I take it everything went as well as it can be expected when it comes to your brother."

"Well I am still in one piece," Optimus allowed with a chuckle and Blaster's grin widened. "I'm here to inform you we have three new arrivals."

"Three teenagers with white blonde hair, currently in Ratchet's care," Blaster reeled off. "I'm not blind Prime. They showed up on my screens twenty kliks ago." Optimus nodded with a wry smile. "They remind me of someone but I can't think of who," Blaster continued thoughtfully, his brow furrowed with uncharacteristic thoughtfulness.

"Let me know when it comes to you," Optimus said and Blaster nodded.

"Sure thing boss," he replied, already turning back to his screens as Optimus left. Optimus smiled as he left the secluded cave to return to the open. All in all everything seemed peaceful considering they had just left Kaon at a dead run with Megatron haunting their every step. It would be necessary to move this camp early tomorrow morning for their safety.

He looked toward the direction of Kaon and his lips compressed in a disapproving line. He saw Ratchet come his direction with the three teens but ignored them. Instead his eyes were focused on the thick cloud of smoke rising from the city. "Where is that at?" he asked the three teens when they arrived. The all looked at it and froze.

"Primus have mercy on their souls," both Mirage and Nexia murmured and Jazz's expression darkened.

"Guess," he said coldly. Optimus nodded, his expression sad. Megatron was burning the section of Kaon they had just escaped from. Angering his brother had cost many innocents their homes and livelihoods if not their lives tonight. He saw a silver tear slide down Nexia's cheek and turned to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Fine," she reassured him smoothly. Optimus shook his head slightly as her pupils seemed to expand and he felt a slight pressure in his head.

"We'll have to leave tomorrow early," Optimus told Ratchet.

"I'll start packing up then," the medic said. "Come on three. I could use the extra help." They went without protest, still stunned silent by the destruction going on in Kaon.

Inside Kaon Starfleet was lying in the ruin of her burnt house waiting for death to come to her. Her skin was burnt from the blaze that had consumed her beloved him and destroyed all that she owned. She heard the crunch of boots on the wreckage but didn't bother to open her smoke ruined eyes. "Look at me old woman," a voice growled finally and Starfleet pried her eyes open to look at the black figure before her. "Where are the children?"

"What are you talking about?" Starfleet asked in a withered and cracked tone.

"You know of who I speak," Shockwave growled. "Where are those stupid brats?"

Starfleet shook her head and began to laugh in her cracked and painful voice, ravaged by the fire. "Long gone and safe from the likes of you," she said and continued to laugh. Shockwave kicked her but she was still laughing.

"Kill her," the Decepticon ordered, disgusted.

"Then I will go gladly," Starfleet called after him. "I have lived a full life and will join Primus in eternity. You however will join the other betrayers and murderers in the Pit after death." Then she was laughing again, both in triumph and at the absurdity of life. She went into death laughing, something that would disturb the soldier who executed her until his life was ended in the battlefield.


	6. Chapter VI, Part I

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (you'll have to let me know if you were right. You'll find out in this chapter) and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia.

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter VI, Part I_

Optimus Prime and the Autobots with him set out toward the _Ark_ early the next morning in complete silence. The smoke from Kaon's burning still filtered to them on the wind all through the morning and even late into the afternoon. They were about to set up camp for the night when Smokescreen noticed the lone figure in the sky. "Seeker approaching from the direction of Kaon," he called. Instantly all the Autobots were on the alert.

"How'd a Seeker find us?" Ironhide growled and the others shrugged. None of them noticed the nervous glances Nexia, Jazz, and Mirage exchanged. The three teenagers were hoping they would blend into the group and that the currently unnamed Seeker wouldn't notice them. All three doubted they would be that lucky however. Especially when the Seeker came close enough to be given a name.

"Skywarp," Smokescreen said, recognizing the incoming Seeker just before he began his descent and landed. It was indeed Skywarp. The tall Seeker was just a couple inches shorter than Prime with mahogany hair liberally streaked with dark purple and wings in a hue that matched it. Brown-red eyes gazed around the group of Autobots with a mixture of hate and perverse delight that looked sinister on his Asian like looks. Then his eyes fell on Nexia, Jazz, and Mirage and his wicked smile widened.

"Well look what we have here," he crooned and Jazz fastened a dark glare on the Seeker. Mirage schooled his face in blankness and Nexia's pupils widened as she struggled to push what the Seeker was about to say to the back of his mind. She was too late. "Funny to find Soundwave's brats in with a group of Autobots."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked warily and Skywarp's smile widened even further , making Jazz wish he could wipe it off the Seeker's face.

"Those three," he said, motioning to the blue eyed teens. Instantly most of the Autobots began shifting away from the three.

Jazz blazed with anger inside as he glared at the stupid Seeker. This was all wrong. They shouldn't have been given away by some Seeker who was only alive because he could warp away from mechs angry about his latest prank. "Guess I was wrong and some idiots can't keep their mouth shut," Nexia said coolly, from Jazz's side. Mirage tilted his head slightly, fingers twisting around the silver necklace given to him as a gift when he was young by a wise woman.

"Oops," Skywarp said with mock horror. "Did I give away something I wasn't supposed to?"

"Ya know ya did," Jazz drawled, face flushed with fury. "Glitch head." That was when he saw the other dark shape streaking through the sky. It was Thundercracker, Skywarp's much more dangerous twin. The two shared the same eyes but Thundercracker was of a stronger build and his hair was black with dark purple streaks instead of mahogany.

Mirage's fingers instantly wrapped tight around the necklace and he vanished completely as if he had never been there. "Move," Jazz snapped, shoving Nexia toward the hills to the left where he knew Mirage was heading. She obeyed and Jazz darted after her without hesitation. They had only made it over the first hill when the beginnings of Thundercracker's sonic attack reached Nexia. The girl moaned and doubled over, crashing to the ground with a pained whimper. When the attack reached full force it hit with a deafening shriek and boom, dropping all three children like stones. Almost at the same time their vision went black and they fell into unconsciousness.

Optimus reeled back as one of Thundercracker's infamous sonic attacks struck and winced as Ironhide cursed a blue streak while firing repeatedly at the two now airborne Seekers. "Megatron sends his regards," Skywarp cried gleefully before soaring off with his twin not far behind him. The Autobots quickly collected themselves and headed for the _Ark_ without looking back, not doubting that the Decepticons would soon be on their tail. Optimus motioned Blaster back to join him and the shaken mech did as he was told.

"Is that why they looked familiar?" he asked and Blaster nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Same hair as their father and some of the same mannerisms as well. I can't believe I didn't pick it up before now."

"It wasn't your fault, "Optimus reassured him."You can't always know everything Blaster." The communication officer didn't look convinced but kept moving anyway without comment as the shades of Decepticons in the distance drifted closer and closer.

End Part I

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em> Now before you all freak out (wink, wink) this is not the end of this story, just the end of _part one_. For those of you confused on how Soundwave is Jazz, Nexia, and Mirage's father I present to you the following in order;

_~good at remaining unnoticed_ (Chapter III)

_~Knowing Shockwave personally _(Chapter IV)

_~ you-know-who _let_ us go_ (Chapter IV)

_~ Blaster thinks they look familiar _(Chapter V)

_~Optimus feels a slight pressure in his head when looking at Nexia_ (Chapter V)

_~ Shockwave knows the children_ (Chapter V)

and

_~They recognize and know Skywarp_ (This chapter)

_~Nexia tries to push Skywarp's thought out of his mind _(This chapter)_  
><em>


	7. Chapter I, Part II

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ (close... only a few letters off) and _I am Blueberry _(that's the next story on my list) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia!

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans <strong>

_Chapter I, Part II_

Nexia woke with her head pounding like someone was hammering a spike through her skull. "Good morning Nexia," a wry voice said and she forced her eyes open.

"Hello Barricade," she said dryly looking over Ironhide's younger son. He had changed very little since she had last seen him. His skin was traced with a few more scars but his dark brown hair was still in the same short cut and he still looked like he should have been some bulked up drill sergeant with compelling red eyes.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come to," he said, shifting slightly in his seat. "Thundercracker did a number on you. Not that he cares." Nexia nodded, wincing slightly as her head pounded in protest. Starscream and Soundwave's feud was almost to legendary standards in the Decepticon ranks. Megatron's forces were split into two factions; the ones loyal to Starscream and the ones that sided with Soundwave. Barricade remained in Soundwave's faction while somehow managing a friendship with Starscream. Then again Barricade was probably one of the most sane Decepticons around.

"Where are Jazz and Mirage?" Nexia asked, surveying the room. She was in Hook's med bay, that much she knew.

"With your father," Barricade replied. "You can head out now. I won't tell Hook." Nexia grinned and slipped off the berth, her head still throbbing.

"Thanks 'Cade," she called as she ducked out of the room. She remembered the way to the communication room well. She had spent a good chunk of her life here in the small military fort outside Kaon and knew it like the back of her hand. She found the communication room without taking a single wrong turn. Pretty impressive considering the fact that she had been gone for over a year.

As soon as she entered the sealed room using the code Soundwave had always had set in the door and it hissed shut she was put in a very awkward situation. It was obvious that Soundwave and her brothers were arguing. Jazz was slouched in a chair with a sour look on his face and a cold glare that was reserved for Soundwave alone. Mirage was standing behind Jazz's chair in a military rest position, his expression almost completely blank. Soundwave was also sitting in the chair he always occupied with his lips compressed and red tinted sunglasses pushed back into his white blonde hair. His red eyes pinned Jazz where he was and the set of his jaw easily told Nexia that he was angry.

That left Nexia standing awkwardly in front of the door, shifting from foot to foot as she glanced between her father and brothers. She had been in many strange situations but this was by far the oddest. Up until the few months before they had run away Nexia and her siblings had never seriously argued with their father. Even the last few months that they had remained with Soundwave hadn't been this bad. Whatever the topic had been, the discussion obviously hadn't gone well. She shot a curious look at Mirage who dropped his blank look long enough to roll his eyes and shake his head. Ahh- one of those.

"You don't deny that you sent _Shockwave_ to find us?" Jazz ground out finally, red high in his cheeks and eyes wide with anger.

"I simply suggested that Shockwave keep an eye out for you three," Soundwave replied coolly. "This foolishness has gone on long enough." Jazz surged out of his chair at that and things would have gone badly had the door not hissed open behind Nexia and warm hands come down on her shoulders. She yelped and spun around to recognize the bulk of Blackout. The six foot four Decepticon was barely shorter than Megatron with long black hair pulled in a ponytail at the nap of his neck and red eyes that instantly froze Jazz in place. Nexia let out a soft sigh of relief at his powerful presence and Blackout spared a slim smile for her before turning to Soundwave.

"Autobots have been spotted coming this way," Balckout said. Instantly Soundwave spun around to the monitors, sunglasses dropping over his eyes almost as an afterthought. He tapped a few buttons and subtly set off a silent alarm around the base, rousing the patrols. Jazz made a move as if to head for the door past Blackout but one glare from Soundwave stopped him.

"Take these three to the brig," Soundwave snapped. "They don't need to interfere." Jazz and Mirage both opened their mouthes to protest but Nexia overrode them.

"I can stay and help," she said. It was an automatic offer but an honest one. She had helped with monitor duty during battles more than once in the months before they had left. Soundwave considered her for a moment, mental pressure sweeping through her mind lightly and surveying her intentions before nodding and motioning to the other chair. Nexia dropped into it and slipped the headseat on before either of her brothers could argue. Still she saw their angry glares out of the corner of her eye as Blackout led them away.

The Autobots arrived quickly and Nexia swallowed as she recognized some of them. "You're connected to Barricade's team," Soundwave said and Nexia nodded, tapping in the correct code from memory.

"Check in," she ordered automatic. "Do you copy?"

"I copy Nex," Barricade's familiar voice said and Nexia nodded, eyes scanning the monitors. As soon as the battle began she snapped orders and warnings over the headset, constantly aware of Soundwave's voice and listening for any need of coordination. She didn't flinch from her task. Barricade was her friend and she wasn't about to let him die. She knew him as well as each member of his normal team personally. Her eyes caught sight of Ratchet moving in behind Barricade and her heartbeat leapt up in her throat.

"Medic behind you 'Cade," she said in a weak voice. "Unknown intent." She saw Barricade whirl and felt Blackout's hands come down on her shoulders.

"Deep breaths Nexia," he said calmly and the girl nodded, sucking in a deep breath. Then she was spouting orders as quickly as she could and hearing Rollerforce's cursing as he was almost shot by Ironhide. Sweat began to prickle across her brow and she was at the edge of a nervous breakdown now. Soundwave said something to Nexia and the next thing she knew Blackout had taken her spot and the headset. The girl slumped on the cold floor in relief, shaking from stress and nerves. Her headache was back in force and she wanted nothing more than to sleep. She didn't realize she wasn't breathing enough and was going to pass out until it was too late.


	8. Chapter II, Part II

Author's Note: Thanks so much to _I am Blueberry_ (it's what actually is going on now) for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for not updating in while! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter II, Part II_

Nexia came to in her own bed with Jazz and Mirage hovering over her. "Are ya ok?" Jazz asked.

"Fine," Nexia said, stretching and pulling herself upright. "I just had a nervous breakdown but other than that I'm good."

"It has been a while since you've done that kind of thing," Mirage said, his formal tone always contrasting with Jazz's permanent drawl. Nexia nodded and stood slowly, her stomach growling. Jazz grinned and Mirage pushed her back down after handing her an apple. She shrugged and bit down on the apple. She chewed and swallowed quickly, surveying her brother's expressions.

"What was the argument about?" she asked as soon as her mouth was empty.

"Our father sent Shockwave to look for us," Jazz growled.

"That doesn't make any sense," Nexia interjected and then quickly took another bite of her apple when Jazz glared at her.

"She's right," Mirage pointed out. "Shockwave is allied with Starscream, not our father."

"I know," Jazz said, sounding exasperated.

"Something doesn't add up," Mirage said thoughtfully and Nexia nodded finishing off her apple.

"Or maybe he just hates us," Jazz suggested and Nexia threw her apple core at him. It bounced off his forehead and Mirage caught it with his nose wrinkled up in disgust as he ducked out of the room to get rid of it. Nexia and Jazz both laughed at the expression on his face. The Nexia yawned widely, exhausted from the events of the last couple days.

"Let's get some rest," she advised. "We don't know when we'll be able to sleep fairly peacefully again."

Their sleep started out normally enough but it was not to be. Nexia felt it first; a pulling in her chest and her head. She considered fighting for a moment and then discarded the idea. Soundwave was stronger than she ever would be. Instantly she was flung into the dark surface of his mind. Her feet landed on a velvet carpet of shadows and she glanced around herself. Using her subconscious was so much _harder_ than she remembered it to be. Soundwave's mind was the same as when the three had left but with one major difference; it was completely absorbed in shadows.

Nexia actually flinched when a door appeared suddenly. It was shimmering obsidian in color with a slim ray of white light shimmering through what appeared to be a keyhole. She tentatively reached out a hand and the door swung open to reveal a blaze of light. Nexia hesitated, knowing whatever she was about to see was not offered lightly. Never before had Soundwave let her step into any of his memories and the sudden offering made her curious as well as wary. She hesitated a moment longer and then stepped into the white blaze and let it consume her.

_She was a formless wraith standing on the hill top staring at her prone form, one of her still hands clutched in Jazz's own. Mirage was lying very near to them, a look of pain twisting his aristocratic face. Soundwave knelt next to Mirage first, feeling a strong pulse and moving on to Jazz. He moved with a forced calm, fury burning inside for what Thundercracker had done. Starscream had overstepped himself this time and there was nothing Soundwave could do about it._

_Finally she watched her father turn to her still body. The panic was there, just under the surface. It wasn't like anything Nexia had ever felt from Soundwave. The panic had been there before yes but not like this. This was tempered with fury. If anything had happened to her Starscream would be dead now and it wouldn't have looked like an accident. Ravage coiled around his master's legs, a chocolate shadow of tensed rage. And the memories suddenly poured into Nexia's mind. And she understood._

Nexia woke with a start when Jazz's hand brushed her shoulder. She jerked upright, smacking out, and he caught her hand while Mirage yelped and fell from his position where he had been sitting next to her. "I told ya not ta sit there," Jazz drawled, looking a little shocked himself. Nexia however was far, far away. Her mind was busy processing the glut of information Soundwave had fed her while she was asleep. Slowly she stood and walked out of the room without a word, her brothers trailing behind her in some kind of a daze. There were a thousand things on her mind; most of all the fact that something big was going on that hinged on them.


	9. Chapter III, Part II

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter III, Part I_

Optimus Prime was not normally easily confused but the events of the past couple days had left him dazed and lost. The fact that Jazz, Mirage, and Nexia were Soundwave's children was shocking enough but then the Autobots had received an anonymous tip about the current defenses of the Decepticon base. It had taken a few hours but he had finally decided to risk a rescue mission of a sort. Jazz and his siblings should not suffer just because of what faction their father had chosen. With that in mind he sent everything he knew to Prowl so the tactician could plan an assault. The result had been a reply asking him if he was insane. Optimus still wasn't sure if the answer was yes.

Still he had ordered Prowl to come up with a plan anyway and the tactician had performed brilliantly as usual. Despite his dislike of the mission Prowl had done everything he could to see that it would succeed. Now they were only an hour away from the assault. Now Optimus was being plagued with doubts about this. It seemed that Prowl's disapproving lecture, which he had tried so hard to block out, had gotten through his head anyway.

"Everything's ready," Smokescreen said suddenly, appearing almost out of nowhere and startling his leader out of dismal thoughts best left untouched. "We await your signal."

"Let's get this started then," Optimus said with a sigh. "And pray to Primus that it actually works."

The alarms that blared in the Decepticon base didn't startle Nexia, Jazz, and Mirage. The three had grown up with alarms blaring at odd hours signaling either one of Skywarp's pranks or an actual attack on the base. Jazz and Mirage were surprised that Soundwave didn't order them locked up the instant it was obvious that there was an Autobot attack.

Last time Soundwave had wanted them nowhere near here when the Autobots had launched an assault on the base. It was odd that this time he didn't seem to care. In fact he kept his back to them even as the Autobots broke through Decepticon defenses and entered the base. That was when Jazz decided he was taking a chance and getting his siblings out. He grabbed Mirage's arm and Nexia's hand, pulling them silently out the door and into the hall. There he released them and started down the corridor only to realize Nexia wasn't following. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm not going," his younger sister said flatly.

"What?" Jazz yelped and then covered his mouth, realizing how loud he'd been.

"I know why we were treated the way we were," Nexia said patiently. "I'm not going."

"Are you crazy?" Mirage asked. Nexia shook her head before he even finished the sentence. "Then why are you staying? You'll just end up killed."

"Then so be it," Nexia said with a sad smile. "He's letting you two go. Get out before you get hurt."

"Nex," Jazz said, feeling as if his heart was being torn in two. "Come with us."

"I can't," she said, brushing white blonde curls away from her face. "I have a different destiny to fulfil."

"The stay safe," he ordered and Nexia gave him and half-hearted salute.

"Love you Jazz, 'Raj," she called after them as they darted around the corner. The last they saw of Nexia that day was her sad, fond smile.

The Decepticon base was in turmoil. Never before had the Autobots breached the defenses and none of the Decepticons were quite sure what to do now. To be honest neither Jazz nor Mirage knew what they were doing either. The loss of Nexia as a companion had made the world seem off and Jazz struggled to remember the plan he had developed before she had left them. It was a good thing Smokescreen found them when he did or things might have gone badly. The Autobot Spec. Ops leader saw them and with Hound at his side moved to get them out of the way.

As he and his fellow Special Ops agent got Jazz and Mirage away from the fray they commed Optimus to tell him the mission had been partially successful. "Where's Nexia?" Smokescreen asked the brothers. Both refused to meet his gaze for a few moments until Jazz glared up at him.

'Not coming," he said finally and Mirage flinched at the words as if they hurt him.

"What do you mean?" Smokscreen asked, not understanding what he had been told.

"Exactly what I said," Jazz snapped, stalking away from him, Hound moved to follow the teen without a word, leaving Smokescreen to turn to Mirage.

"Why?" the Special Ops agent asked.

"I don't know," Mirage said hopelessly. "I just don't know."


	10. Chapter IV, Part II

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a bit! Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ (all will be revealed in time) and _Riptide2_ (Thanks! Glad to know I've gotten better!) for reviewing the last chapter. I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter IV, Part II_

Nexia sank deeper into the chair under Knock Out's critical gaze, tilting her head down so he would see the fury in her crystal blue eyes. She knew what she was doing and this idiot intended to bring her down to his level by speaking with her father. It had been a week since she had become separated from her brothers and joined the ranks of the Decepticon Special Ops under Knock Out who was, unquestionably, an idiot. "She doesn't follow orders," the man continued, his vivid blood red hair standing out like fire in the practical silver communication room, so unlike his shadow and fire abode.

Knock Out's five foot four frame, not much taller than many of the females on base, stiffened as Soundwave tilted his sunglasses up to respond to whatever Knock Out had listed as her insubordination besides not following orders. His obsidian eyes were suddenly nervous and Nexia could almost taste his fear. "Is there anything?" her father asked and Knock Out shook his head, fleeing from the room as if a creature from the Pit was after him.

Nexia sat up straight, pleased with her commander's exit, and then winced when she saw the expression and felt the wave of his displeasure. "You need to behave yourself," Soundwave said coldly.

"But he's an idiot," Nexia protested. "He's going to get me killed."

"An idiot he may be," Soundwave said dryly. "But he is your commander and insubordination does not go well in the Decepticon ranks. You know this." Nexia sighed and sank back down in her chair, feeling properly chastened. Soundwave didn't ask what was going on but the question hung there anyway. She sighed finally and relented.

"I heard about Jazz today," she said. "It startled me, distracted me. That's why I didn't listen. I didn't hear."

"Your pathways have split. It's time to accept that," Soundwave said. Nexia sighed and then stood, slipping back to the living quarters. There she wandered, feeling melancholy. She finally settled in the room she ahd shared with her brothers, swiping a few tears away from her cheeks. Despite the reasons for her choice she still missed her brothers. She curled up on her bunk, a pillow clutched to her stomach and tears dripping down her face.

At the Autobot base Mirage was sitting on his brother's bunk sketching. Unsurprisingly it was Nexia's face, blue eyes glittering with delight and a smile on her face. It had been a week and, besides learning about Special Ops training from Jazz, Mirage had done nothing but sketch. It was something he was good at but he found himself coming back to Nexia's face. Try as he might he couldn't capture the look on her face the last time he saw her. It was tormenting him.

He blinked and stared at his blank hands as the pencil and pad were suddenly whisked away from under her nose. "Give them back Jazz," Mirage said stiffly, standing and glaring at his irrepressible brother.

"Moping isn't doin' ya any good," Jazz replied, slipping the pad and pencil on a high shelf that he thought Mirage couldn't reach. "Come on; let's go for a walk."

"Fine," Mirage relented, knowing Jazz wouldn't give up for a long time if he didn't agree. "But not now," he added, slipping past Jazz to remove the pad and pencil from the shelf. Jazz blinked in surprise, trying to understand that Mirage had grown in the last week. "Not now," Mirage said in a whisper, slipping past his brother and out of the room to find somewhere where he could draw in peace. Once he was gone Jazz's smile faded and he slumped down on his bunk.

"We're falling apart," he said in an agonized whisper. Every since they had split apart Mirage had wandered the halls, silent and lost, looking for something that he couldn't find. Jazz himself often turned to speak to Nexia only to realize she wasn't there. In response to the depression that often followed that realization he pushed himself further into his studies and left Mirage to his own devices. When he tried to approach Mirage he was often politely rebuked and found himself wishing for Nexia to help mend the problem. For the first time in his life Jazz was at a loss about how to protect his siblings and he didn't like.


	11. Chapter V, Part II

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter V, Part II_

They were finally putting themselves together. After almost an entire month Mirage was finally becoming able to put his pad and pencil aside and take some interest in Jazz's Special Ops training. In fact Jazz was slightly chagrined to see his younger sibling overtake him in the learning department. Finally able to relax and not worry so much about Mirage, Jazz's training began to move along at a quicker pace. There had been no news about Nexia and both brothers had finally had to admit this was the way things were going to be.

Nexia had adjusted as well to the absence of her brothers. Finally able to focus completely on the tasks placed before her she rose quickly in Special Ops, much to Knock Out's displeasure. He placed her with Fracture, a dark tempered strawberry blonde who hated team work as much as she did Autobots. Nexia knew her teammate was going to be trouble but she said nothing, not wanting to risk having to face her father, or worse, Megatron. And so the world moved on.

The first hint any of them had that something was going to go very, very wrong came in the form of a very disturbing message. The city they attacked had long refrained from choosing sides in this war so Megatron had ignored it, acting as if it didn't exist. Now it looked as if he would tolerate neutrality no longer. Fracture and Nexia along with two other Special Ops teams scouted the area around and in the town for two weeks before Megatron made his move, crushing the entire town and killing everyone in it no matter what faction they supported.

Jazz was training with Smokescreen when the message came. It was in the form of Ratchet who interrupted their training which was unusual. Normally it was Hound with some news from one place or another that cut into their sparring sessions. "Optimus wants you in the communication room now," the medic said. Smokescreen followed the medic out of the room, motioning for Jazz to follow. Optimus and Ironhide were already waiting in the comm room along with a very pale Blaster.

"Hey all," the young techie said, his usual chipper attitude noticeably absent. Instead his sky blue eyes looked despondent.

"You said it was important," Optimus prodded gently.

"Yeah," Blaster said, swallowing hard before turning on his screen. What they saw before them made Jazz feel sick. It was obviously Decepticon work. No one else killed as brutally, this Jazz knew. Every inch of the building in which the picture had been taken was covered in energon and bodies. "There's more but I don't think you want to see them," Blaster said, turning tired eyes to his leader. Jazz was glad then for his small figure as he slipped silently out of his room, not wanting to hear anymore. How could he tell Mirage about this? How could he tell his just recovered younger brother that Nexia had, in all likelihood been involved in a massacre? Then again how could he not?

The Autobots weren't the only ones sickened by the destruction. Nexia was slumped on her bunk in the room she had once shared with her siblings refusing to speak to even Soundwave. No matter how he prodded her even mentally she refused to respond. Part of her was in shock from the bloody spectacle she had just witnessed. The rest of her was very much angry with the world in general. Soundwave finally gave up and left her to her own devices. That was why Nexia was surprised when the door opened and someone came in to sit next to her.

"It was nasty wasn't it?" Nexia tilted her head to look up at Blackout, her face slightly tear streaked.

"It was murder," she said in a whisper soft voice.

"Unfortunately yes," Blackout said heavily and Nexia looked over him. His left arm was in a sling but other than that he looked the same as he had in her childhood, long black hair still pulled back at the nape of his neck.

"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked, glancing blankly at the wall across from her.

"I can't tell you that," Blackout said, standing back up slowly. "You have to know for yourself whether what you're doing is right or not." Then he was gone. An hour later Nexia came out of her room and joined Soundwave at the monitors without another word.

End Part II

The Story Will Be Continued In Part III


	12. Chapter I, Part III

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter I, Part III_

It had been two years since Nexia had separated from Jazz and Mirage. It had been a full year since she had been forced to face someone that had probably dealt with her brothers so why now of all times? Fracture was standing at her shoulder, long strawberry blonde hair tickling her partner's cheek until Nexia slapped the slightly older girl away. "See that?" Fracture asked, motioning to the figure on the screen. "That's an Autobot."

"No really," Nexia drawled, pushing a spare white blonde curl away from her face. "I never would have guessed that."

Fracture's face turned ugly with anger as she glared at her partner and Soundwave's youngest child. "Well aren't you going to do something?"

"Maybe," Nexia drawled, watching the figure of the Autobot Special Ops commander make his way warily down the hall. At this point there was really no need to act which was a relief to her.

"You're just going to let him get to where he wants to go?" Fracture asked incredulously. Nexia did have to admit that sounded a little ridiculous. She had never been known to let an Autobot waltz through the halls of Kaon base before but this was a special case. This was her oldest brother's mentor, or had been.

"He can't get anywhere from there," Nexia pointed out mildly, dipping a hand down to stroke Ravage's thick black pelt. The large cat purred, his rumbling sound making Fracture take a step back.

"You're just scared," Fracture sneered to hide the fact that a large cat purring had scared her.

"Am not," Nexia retorted sourly. "I just don't see any need to act."

"He's headed for the Special Ops room. Now do you see reason to worry?" Fracture snapped, tapping the screen with one perfectly manicured bubble gum pink nail.

"Nah. Knock Out can fend for himself," Nexia said, smirking. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a slight smirk on Fracture's face before it faded with suddenly realization.

"Crap," Fracture said in a low, 'We Are In So Much Trouble' tone. "Our reports on Iacon are in there." Nexia's pale blue eyes widened in horror as she considered how angry Megatron would be if something happened to the reports.

"You watch the monitors," Nexia ordered and she was out the door before anyone could stop her. Maybe if she was the one who stopped him the infamous Smokescreen would at least consider giving up without dying and she could avoid hurting her brothers one more time.

The very halls seemed to turn against her as she scrambled around the corners, Ravage running fluidly at her heels. She slowed her pace as she neared where Smokescreen had last been seen and pressed the ear piece into her ear, waiting quietly for Fracture's voice to kick in. "You're almost there," the strawberry blonde said. "But proceed with caution. He's just around the corner and he's stopped." Nexia stiffened a moment, letting the silence soak into her very being before schooling her face into a look of disdain and walking smoothly around the corner, Ravage at her side.

Smokescreen looked over her carefully, his expression completely neutral as he surveyed her stance and present company. What he said next made her freeze though. "Hello Nexia. It's been a long time hasn't it?"


	13. Chapter II, Part III

Author's Note:  Thanks to _I am Blueberry _(no kidding!) and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter II, Part III_

Nexia's whole body went stiff as she stared at the Autobot in front of her. "You've grown up in the past two years but I don't think you're a killer," Smokescreen continued as Nexia stared at him.

"How would you know?" she snapped back. "After all I did choose to become a Decepticon."

"And that, my dear, is different from being a killer," Smokescreen said smoothly, still leaning against the wall looking as unworried as ever.

"You wouldn't know," Nexia replied, her temper rapidly rising. "You don't know anything about me." Her fingers dug deep into the fur at Ravage's ruff and the large cat growled, whole body rumbling with anger. Still Smokescreen didn't as much as flinch.

"Perhaps I wouldn't know," he said. "But I know more about you than you'd like to think." His eyes caught Nexia's and she actually flinched slightly, holding onto Ravage for support now. "You're the youngest child, the only girl, and that your mother, Serene, died giving birth to you. You look so much like your mother it almost hurts the ones who knew her and you hate both Megatron and Knock Out for what they've reduced you to."

"If you think you know it all then what about my father and brothers?" she snarled, hating how pale she knew her face was. Ravage wound tightly around her legs, trying to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"You could never bring yourself to hate your father because you alone know why he did what he did," Smokescreen said. "Your brothers on the other hand, you do hate them almost as much as you love them for not forcing you to come with them or coming back for you. You put them through a test, set them up for failure, and are now determined to hate them for it." Nexia felt tears prickle in her eyes as fury rose up inside her like a black wave. Smokescreen was studying her again and she knew he could tell she was hurting but that only made her angrier. "It's curious how love works isn't it?" he continued smoothly.

"Shut up," Nexia said in a soft, rage controlled voice.

_"Are you going to talk all day or are you going to kill him?"_ Fracture's voice asked over the earpiece. Nexia wanted to scream at her too, wanted to rage and snarl at her so called partner but she didn't. Ravage growled again, seeming to feel her displeasure, and in that moment Nexia's eyes focused to see Smokescreen slip around the corner. Any calm she had left vanished. He had played her.

She flew around the corner, steel toed boot slamming firmly into his back and causing him to stumble. He spun and ducked Nexia's next blow but she kicked again, this time hitting ribs. The brief flicker of pain she saw only increased her rage, her need to hurt someone. In the past two years Nexia's emotions had been played far too many times to let this one go. Smokescreen had counted on her still being the child she had been. That girl was long gone now. They fought, Ravage occasionally ducking in to help her master's child, not that Nexia needed it. Smokescreen was the one who ended it and, in the end, himself too. He tossed her back so she slammed hard into the wall, gasping for breath.

"I regret that I will be forced to inform your brothers that you're a lost cause," he said, backing carefully away from her. "The disease that seems to affect every Decepticon has reached you too." Her took another step back and that was when Nexia struck. Springing to her feet she let the knife fly out of her hand and her rage control her. Smokescreen fell to the ground with a limp thud and reality suddenly came crash back. This was no nightmare.

She scrambled over to where he lay, already knowing what she would see. The throw had been good. There was no more breath left in Smokescreen's body, no more life. "Good job little sister," Fracture's voice said and suddenly the strawberry blonde was next to her, placing a perfectly manicured hand on her shoulder. "You've made your first kill." Nexia wanted to scream, wanted to cry, or even punch Fracture in the face. She did none of those things. Instead she shot Fracture a look that would have rivaled Megatron's for cold fury and ducked under the older girl's arm, heading back to the communication room with Ravage on her heels.


	14. Chapter III, Part III

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I know this story is getting darker but I need all this to pull it together. To warn you this chapter isn't going to be any happier than the last. I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter III, Part III_

It was wrong and Jazz knew it. The world was falling into a thousand pieces and there was nothing he could do to stop it anymore. He had been sparring with Hound in the main hanger just for something to do until Smokescreen returned. Smokescreen had returned all right but not the way Jazz had expected. His mentor had returned dead and the knife buried in his chest was unmistakable. Nexia had killed his mentor. He had to face the cold, hard fact; his sister was a killer.

Mirage was in shock. There was nothing Jazz could do to get a reaction out of his brother which left him to find help. Ratchet wasn't in the med bay but First Aid came with his friend to retrieve Mirage. They somehow got Jazz's younger brother to the med bay and sitting down but Mirage stared blankly at the far wall, not responding to anything. "What happened?" First Aid asked, waving a hand tentatively in front of Mirage's silver-blue eyes.

"Nexia happened," Jazz growled and saw Mirage flinch slightly.

"What do you mean?" First Aid asked but Jazz refused to answer, simply sitting down next to his younger brother and trying to bring Mirage out of the stunned stupor his younger brother had sunk into.

Hound too was in a state of shock. He had never thought he would be sitting here with Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide but without Smokescreen. The saboteur had been the best and Hound had been sure he would be gone long before Smokescreen died. The fact that they had no idea who had killed Smokescreen only made the feeling of uncertainty worse. "Hound?" Optimus asked gently and the scout focused on his leader. "I know this is hard but we need someone to take Smokescreen's place. We cannot afford to have it left blank in this war."

"Jazz," Hound replied without hesitation, knowing that the young saboteur was the right choice.

"We meant seriously," Ironhide said gruffly.

"I am serious," Hound replied coolly, forcing himself to push his grief aside. He could grieve later. "Jazz is the best, perhaps better than Smokescreen ever was. Besides that he's a natural leader. Jazz is my choice."

"I will back that," Ratchet said calmly, sending Hound an approving nod.

"As will I," Optimus said. "Ironhide old friend?"

"If Hound says Jazz can do it I have no choice but to believe him," Ironhide said gruffly. Hound fully understood Ironhide's reluctance to trust someone so young with a job this big. War had destroyed older and more experienced men than Jazz but Hound knew something that Ironhide didn't. War had made Jazz who he was. Each day the teen fought his own private battle and pulled through. Jazz was the best choice for the job. Or was he?

Right now the new leader of Special Ops was falling apart in his own private way sitting next to a mute and numb Mirage. Jazz could feel the shaking wanting to escape from him but he held it in. He would push through this and when he was able he would confront Nexia about this. He knew nothing good would come of such confrontation but he needed to do this and, if necessary, destroy the monster his sister had become.


	15. Chapter IV, Part III

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter IV, Part III_

Nexia didn't allow herself to think or feel anymore. Ever since word had gotten around that she had killed Smokescreen she was treated as if she were some kind of celebrity. The truth was she regretted her fit of rage but there was no going back. She was becoming the kind of monster she had always abhorred. Fracture learned quickly that when Nexia was angry now to stay away. Because she didn't allow herself to feel when the emotion did break through Soundwave's daughter became increasingly violent. Today was no different.

Her feet landed on the hard packed dirt beneath her with a rough smacking sound. Ravage landed soundlessly next to her and the weight of one of the two vultures, Laserbeak in all likelihood because Buzzsaw seemed to hate her. She just had to get away for a while before she killed someone else. That thought stung but Nexia pushed it away and started walking. Now was not the time to think about these things.

As Nexia became steadily more consumed by self hate Mirage became more reserved. He spoke in precise, formal sentences. He stuck to protocol as much as he could because it was all that held him together. He kept annoying Jazz by reorganizing his things because it kept both of them sane. Mirage saw much less of Jazz now that his older brother was in charge of Special Ops and it was taking all Mirage's effort to stay sane.

Hound found him sketching in a corner, fingers shaking like he was on too much caffeine. Hound was built along the same lines as Smokescreen; same height, same brown hair though without the grey, but pale blues eyes. Mirage knew little about him besides the fact that he was the commander of the Autobot scouts. "You draw well." His voice was calm and level and, oddly enough, not an attempt to start a conversation. Mirage shrugged and went back to sketching, pulling in the last details until his picture was as good as it was going to get. He glanced at Hound but the older man wasn't watching him.

Mirage silently packed his things away and then stood, glancing at the Autobot spy again. Hound was watching him now, pale blue eyes studying Mirage. Mirage's fingers automatically wrapped around his talisman but he hesitated, not activating it yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to reveal the gift for what it was yet and he was curious. "Do you need something?" he asked politely, blue-silver eyes studying the figure before as Hound.

"No I don't believe so," Hound said calmly. Mirage shot the man a strange look, unable to help himself. That was really it? Did Hound really expect him to be naive? He was Soundwave's son after all. He had learned to read people at an early age. "You'll find out what's going on soon enough," Hound said with the hint of a smile, obviously knowing that Mirage wasn't fooled. Then he was gone, leaving Mirage more confused than ever.


	16. Chapter V, Part III

Author's Note: Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia!

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter V, Part III_

Skywarp and Thundercracker were idiots. Everyone already knew that but today it was worth restating. Megatron was planning a major attack on the Autobots and it was the job of Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker to gather as necessary details of the landscape but they couldn't do that if they kept getting shot by Autobots by flying too low. Starscream was the only unharmed member of the trine. He was pacing around the rec room, his six foot two frame tense. He could be considered handsome with his brown hair, russet, and red eyes. Fracture certainly thought so. Nexia could care less.

Her eyes met Starscream's and he sneered at her, his expression full of furious disdain. Nexia raised a single eyebrow and then turned and walked out of the room. Now that the Seekers had failed Megatron would be more practical. He would ask Knock Out to send a few spies out to gather the information they needed. Sure enough the message came via Fracture a few moments later. The two females made their way out of the base silent as a whisper.

Despite the enmity that existed between Nexia and Fracture the two females still worked well as a team. Fracture kept watch as Nexia sketched the area around them using the shortcuts she had learned as a child from hours of drawing practice. "Should we try to head in closer?" she asked the blonde and Fracture tapped a pink nail on her lower lip.

"I'm not sure," Fracture said after a moment. "I mean isn't your father sending those two pain in the butts, Frenzy and Rumble, out as well?" Nexia held in a groan of exasperation as she considered the trouble the twins that her father had adopted into his family could get into. She raised a single eyebrow at Fracture who suddenly caught her drift and groaned softly. "Yeah, you're probably right," the strawberry blonde admitted grudgingly even though Nexia hadn't actually said anything. "We should go farther up before they manage to get themselves into more trouble than they already are."

The two girls carefully crept closer, keeping along the rock face and trusting in the shadows to hide them. "Where are they?" Fracture hissed in irritation as they paused about twenty feet away from the current Autobot encampment. Suddenly Nexia experienced a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Uh Fracture," she said softly, her voice not even loud enough to be qualified as a whisper.

"Yeah?" Fracture asked, pushing a perfectly straight strand of hair away from her face. Everything about Fracture was perfect. Nexia thought the older girl wasted so much time with her looks to make up for her sour temper that seemed to drive the boys away.

"You know how Knock Out doesn't exactly like me?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Fracture asked, not really paying attention. "He doesn't really like anyone does he?" That was probably about the stupidest question Nexia's partner had asked to date. Knock Out was in his early twenties and Fracture's looks had definitely caught his attention. Nexia's had to but her temper and behind the back politics had quickly taught him to hate her. Now she considered the fact that she maybe had done a little too good of a job making him hate her.

"Well let's just say I don't think Rumble and Frenzy are out here," Nexia said. That was when Fracture finally realized what was going on.

"Oh crap."

"Indeed," Nexia said sourly as her eyes met those of her oldest brother.


	17. Chapter VI, Part III

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but Nexia!

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter VI, Part III_

Jazz wasn't sure whether he or Nexia was more surprised by actually _seeing_ each other. Nexia's face was twisted into a bizarre mixture or horror and resignation as her eyes met his. The girl beside her was beautiful with strawberry blonde hair and she looked perfect in every way but her pink glossed lips were twisted in a ugly sneer as she looked over Jazz and Hound. "Hello Jazz," Nexia said finally in an offhand tone that didn't match her expression, rather it sounded as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Hound studied Jazz's youngest sibling carefully. She shared Jazz and Mirage's blonde hair and blue eyes but her expression was cold as ice and even more closed off than Mirage's. The girl beside her was a strawberry blonde who looked as if she thought she were some type of pop princess instead of a killer. "It's been a pleasure speaking to you but we really need to go," the strawberry blonde said, her long fingernails digging into Nexia's wrist. Her smile was one of the most insincere Jazz and Hound had ever seen. The sneer fit her face better.

Nexia measured her older brother carefully with her eyes, trying to decided what exactly to do with this situation. She had never expected to see either Jazz or Mirage again after leaving them and after killing Smokescreen she wasn't sure she wanted to confront them. Now Fracture was offering a simple way out, turn their backs and leave and if they were killed so be it. Deep down Nexia was a coward and she doubted that Jazz would actually shoot her. She allowed Fracture to spin her and head back the way they had come.

"Knock Out is so going to die," Fracture snarled as soon as they were out of sight of the Autobots. "He almost got us killed."

"No," Nexia said tiredly. "He almost got me killed. He would have been rather put out if _you_ died."

"What does _that_ mean?" Fracture asked, sounding annoyed and genuinely confused. That was when Nexia threw back her head and started to laugh. It was like an infection and she couldn't stop until Fracture got full out frustrated and slapper her. "Answer me dang it!" the strawberry blonde demanded sharply.

"Haven't you noticed?" Nexia asked with a wide, knowing smirk. "He is completely infatuated with you." She began to smirk and then snicker under her breath at Fracture's dazed expression. She watched her partner's eyes darken and practically skipped off, with a slight wave around her shoulder. She slowed to a walk around the corner, shaking her head and curbing her snickers. It was a good thing there would be a battle tonight or she was going to come completely unglued. It seemed that the stress was finally getting to her.


	18. Chapter VII, Part III

Author's Note:I want to give a big thank you to everyone who read or reviewed (or both!) Unusual Orphans and waited patiently for me to update it! You guys kept me going! And now without further ado I present to you the final chapter of Unusual Orphans. I still own nothing but Nexia

* * *

><p><strong>Unusual Orphans<strong>

_Chapter VII, Part III_

That night Jazz was woken when a massive fireball lit up part of the Autobot camp. He rolled to his feet and slipped of his boots, still wearing his clothes from earlier today. He grabbed his weapons and ducked out of the tent just in time. A snickering Skywarp rained fire down on his tent and a few others around him. Jazz silently cursed himself for not stopping Nexia and her new friend from leaving earlier today. They had probably brought Megatron all the information the demented man needed and he had just let them walk away.

A new thought hit him as another massive fireball exploded a few feet away. Where was Mirage? Jazz scrambled through the chaos, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Mirage standing , looking at him. He saw Nexia a few feet away and another shadow approaching from the sky. That was he saw Nexia's face crease in annoyance and realized who it was. Unfortunately it was already too late.

Starscream blasted Mirage square in the back and Jazz fell to his knees. Nexia scrambled over to Mirage's side , dropping to her knees and rolling him over, feeling desperately for a pulse. Jazz climbed stiffly to his feet, already knowing the verdict. "I'm so sorry," Nexia said, tear filled blue eyes meeting his own. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. I never should have left you. It's all my fault." Tears were dripping down her face as she cradled Mirage's head in her lap.

"I have to go help the others and kill Starscream if possible," Jazz told her seriously. "I'll be back for ya. I promise."

"You won't have to go far," Nexia told him. Jazz stood, turned, and saw Starscream standing there smirking. Thundercracker and Skywarp flanked their trine leader. Jazz felt a wave of fury more fierce than he had ever felt before as his eyes locked on Starscream's.

Nexia cradled Mirage's head in her lap, her mind reaching desperately for his. "Please let this work," she pleaded softly, one hand clutching his talisman and the other one his cheek. "One life for another Primus," she whispered, reaching deep inside herself. "I've caused enough trouble already. Bring Mirage back and take me instead." Then she took everything inside her that made her live and thrust it into Mirage's mind. The pain screamed through her like an unholy fire but she refused to fight it. Instead she let her vision dim and her heart stutter as Mirage took a deep breath and his eyes slowly flickered open.

Jazz didn't notice what was going on behind him until it was already too late. Instead his eyes were fixed on his father who had simply tossed Starscream aside as if he were a rag doll. "Traitor," the Decepticon SIC sneered, pulling himself up as Soundwave towered over him.

"You have caused enough trouble already today," Soundwave said calmly and his booted foot smacked into Starscream's temple. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker looked shocked as they scrambled to get their trine leader away from the angry communication director. That was when Jazz heard a raw gasp and a dull thud behind him.

"No," he gasped, spinning around and running to Nexia's side but it was too late. Nexia was already long gone almost as if her body had just been a shell she had inhabited for a time. _Love you_, her voice whispered in his mind before her presence was gone as well. That was when he noticed something truly amazing; Mirage was breathing. "Raj?" he asked almost nervously.

"Jazz," his brother said, eyes flickering open. "That hurt. And it still does."

"We'll get ya fixed up," Jazz reassured him. "I'll find a medic. Just wait here."

"Duh," Mirage replied and Jazz felt a slim smile creep on to his face. He didn't know how but Mirage was still alive and that was enough for now.

Jazz turned and faced Soundwave who was looking over the three, two alive and one recently gone. "You'll tell me where she's buried?" Soundwave questioned.

"I'll do my best ta get a message ta ya," Jazz replied with a slight nod.

"That is good enough for me," Soundwave replied and then turned and walked away, Ravage trailed along with him.

Jazz waited until his father was out of sight before he yelled, "MEDIC. We need a MEDIC here!" As Mirage was rushed away from him all that was left was for Jazz to bury Nexia and leave his old life behind.

The End


End file.
